


Smells Fishy

by emissaryofrainbows



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Burping, Character Death, Gross, Other, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 23:18:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16105862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emissaryofrainbows/pseuds/emissaryofrainbows
Summary: Undyne goes to the MTT Burger Emporium, exposing poor Burgerpants to her foul breath, burps, and terrible table manners.When Burgerpants finally expresses his displeasure with her, she decides to teach him a lesson by swallowing him whole.Contains burping, bad breath, slob, stuffing, vore, digestion, and general grossness. Beware.





	Smells Fishy

Why do things like this keep happening to me.

 

Burgerpants thought to himself solemnly, as the awful scent of Undyne’s fishy breath made contact with his accursedly sensitive nose.

 

“I’ll have…hmmm,” Undyne leaned in, to get a better look at the menu, her every word and breath sending another wave of humid sea stink right up Burgerpants’ nostrils.

 

Does she ever brush her teeth? he thought, as he gazed upon Undyne’s yellow teeth. He wasn’t sure if that was simply their natural color, or if it was the result of poor hygiene. It honestly didn’t matter, since it stunk just the same.

 

“Can I suggest the Glamburgers?” Burgerpants said, gritting his teeth, and clenching his fists. He wanted to scream at her, to hold her down and pour an entire bottle of mouthwash down her throat, but he knew better than to get on the bad side of the leader of the Royal Guard. Things were bad, but he was sure she had ways to make them much worse.

 

“Yeah, sure,” she said. “I’ll take two.”

 

Burgerpants darted over to the grill, and whipped up a pair of Glamburgers as fast as he could. The less time he had to spent around her, the better.

 

“Here you go,” Burgerpants said, presenting them to her in a small brown paper baggy, the bottom darkened with grease stains.

 

Undyne immediately took them out of the bag, and crammed them into her unusually large mouth. She hadn’t left the counter, so Burgerpants had to look at, and hear, the sound of her repulsive chewing.

 

She’s so loud. Did nobody teach her table manners as a kid? Maybe she just doesn’t care. She’s part of the Royal Guard, after all, she gets respect no matter what.

 

She smacked her lips wetly, as her sharp teeth tore hungrily into the delicious layers of meat and cheese. The two full-sized burgers were reduced to shreds in seconds. Undyne swallowed loudly, and then gave her sightly swollen, muscular stomach a forceful pat.

 

She grunted. “That wasn’t enough, I’m still hungry.”

 

She leaned over the counter again, taking another look at the menu. “I think I’ll have three of the-*BOOOOUUUUUUUUUUUURP*”

 

A wretched belch erupted from Undyne’s mouth without warning. Burgerpants’ entire workspace was filled with a nostril-burning mix of Undyne’s fishy breath and the greasy, meaty scent of the Glamburgers. Her burp sent flecks of spit sailing over Burgerpants’ well-kept counter, something he’d no doubt be responsible for wiping up later. The force of her gut gust was enough to send the napkins and condiments on the counter flying.

 

This’ll take forever to clean up is what Burgerpants would’ve thought, if his mind wasn’t entirely occupied by its repulsion towards the horrible odor it was being assaulted with.

 

“I’ll have three of the steaks shaped like Mettaton’s face,” she said, finishing her sentence without so much as an ‘excuse me.’

 

“Coming right up,” Burgerpants said, ready to see how long he could hold his breath for.

 

Keep it together, keep it together, Burgerpants thought to himself repeatedly. The steaks took longer to prepare than the burgers, so that meant more time he’d have to spend in the awful, suffocating miasma that was the aftermath of Undyne’s belch. At least she wasn’t talking anymore, which meant that he’d be free, once the lingering stench of her burp dissipated.

 

Burgerpants plopped down the trio of beef slabs shaped like his employer’s visage on the grill. He tried to avoid breathing as much as he could, although the smell still found a way to penetrate his nostrils, even while he was holding them closed.

 

“You know what, let me see if Alphys wants anything,” Undyne said, giving her girlfriend a call. She couldn’t text her, of course. No, that’d make Burgerpants’ life too easy. Instead, she had to talk, a cloud of her halitosis floating towards the suffering feline with every word she spoke.

 

How Undyne was able to get and keep a girlfriend was utterly beyond Burgerpants’ comprehension. How could Alphys stand being around her with her horrible manners, and how could she endure kissing her with that horrid breath? Maybe Alphys didn’t have a sense of smell. It was the only plausible explanation.

 

“What do you…no…yeah, I want to *UUUUURP* know what you want to *UUUUURP* eat. Yeah, I’m at Mett*UUUURP*ton’s Resort.” Undyne seemed to punctuate her every word with a guttural belch. Her breath was bad enough, but her burps were worse. Not only were they significantly stinkier, but they were more forceful as well, and filled the limited space Burgerpants occupied even faster. Every belch knocked more loose items off of tables, meaning even more work for Burgerpants to deal with after his current nightmare was over.

 

It was barely worth mentioning compared to the pungent smell of fish and meat, but the sound of her belches were rather upsetting as well. They were preceded by deep grumbles from her stomach and throat, and a churning from her gut that sounded like a blender malfunctioning. At least it gave him a warning, so he could anticipate when the latest assault on his nostrils was about to arrive.

 

Burgerpants approached the counter, and placed down a plate with three medium-rare stakes piled on top of it.

 

“Yeah, Alphys says she wants a Glamburger and a Starfait. And uh, she wants one of the toys from the Kiddie Meals too.”

 

Burgerpants was inches away from Undyne’s face when she said this, so he was treated to his most potent whiff of bad breath so far. Undyne began to dig into the stakes, ripping into them with her mighty jaws. Burgerpants knew it wouldn’t be long until they were processed into more gas for him to deal with.

 

With gritted teeth, Burgerpants grilled, prepared and assembled the Glamburger as swiftly as he could. He glanced at the clock on the wall almost constantly, but the time didn’t matter. He wouldn’t be allowed to leave work until he finished serving Undyne anyways.

 

He took a fresh Starfait, and placed it in a brown paper bag along with the burger, wrapped in paper. Finally, he walked over to where they kept the toys, navigating a fog bank of Undyne’s breath stink. He dropped the Mew Mew Kissy Cutie toy into the bag, then practically sprinted over to the counter to place it down.

 

“Would you like anything else?” Burgerpants said instinctively.

 

Stupid, stupid! Just keep your mouth shut, you’ll just keep her here longer!

 

Undyne opened up the bag and peaked inside. “Yeah, this isn’t the *UUUUURP* toy Alphys wanted. She wanted the other one, the pink one, I think.”

 

“I’ll get it right away,” Burgerpants said.

 

You just need to do this one last thing. It won’t be so hard. Then you can go home, and put all of this behind you.

 

No matter how much he tried to reassure himself, he couldn’t make the lingering stench of Undyne’s burps any less of a nightmare to walk through. He opened the toy drawer. His hand darted out at his first glance of pink. He gripped the toy white knuckled, and brought it to the counter, without taking the previous one out. The extra toy would undoubtedly be deducted from his salary, but it was worth it if it meant spending less time with that accursed fish woman.

 

Burgerpants was about to ask her if she wanted anything else again, but he quite literally bit his tongue to stop himself from doing so.

 

“Thank you, have a nice day,” he said instead.

 

Undyne leaned forward to pick up the toy, and once again her face was centimeters away from Burgerpants. Her mouth opened up, and the most wretched burp she’d produced so far erupted from her mouth.

 

*UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRP*

 

Undyne’s belch was so disgusting, so sudden, so immediate that Burgerpants’ body wasn’t sure how to react. Instead of gagging, or sputtering, or turning his head, he simply stared, unblinking, his right eye twitching involuntarily. It his brain a few seconds to actually process how fucking nasty her belch was, but once it did, it was enough to send a shockwave of revulsion through his entire system.

 

The smell was unbelievable, like the worst parts of meat and seafood mixed together and magnified several times. In that moment, Burgerpants considered reaching up to his face, tearing his nose clean off, and throwing it to the ground, never to smell again. What he did instead was much, much worse for his health.

 

“That’s it!” he screamed. Burgerpants didn’t yell very often, but when he did, he could go from cat to lion in seconds. The contrast between his usual dull, apathetic tone and the intensity he now spoke with was enough to draw Undyne’s attention.

 

“What on Earth is wrong with you?” he said, eye still twitching with uncontrollable rage.

 

You shouldn’t be doing this. This is stupid. She’s going to kill you.

 

The more rational part of Burgerpants’ brain tried to take over, but it lost to the fury within him that was now bubbling over.

 

“You’re the most disgusting monster I’ve ever had the displeasure of meeting. Have you ever brushed your teeth a single time in your life? Did anyone ever teach you basic table manners? Don’t you know that you shouldn’t let out one of your disgusting, stomach-churning burps directly into the face of someone who’s working hard to bring you food? I can’t be the first person who’s noticed this! I bet every single monster in the Royal Guard talks about it behind your back! I bet they call you Undyne the Unbearable! I bet they beg you to buy them gasmasks. They say it’s so they can protect themselves from chemical attacks, but no, it’s because you can’t help but breathe clouds of stink directly into your noses ever time you open your fat, fishy mouth! I’ve had to put up with a lot of nonsense at this job, but this crosses the line! I can’t take it anymore!”

 

Burgerpants’ rant left him physically exhausted, but satisfied. He’d finally stood up for himself. Maybe things would start to turn around for him!

 

Undyne was eerily expressionless. “So, you think I’m gross, huh? You think my breath stinks, and that my burps are disgusting?”

 

“That’s underselling it,” Burgerpants said between panting.

 

“Well…” Undyne’s neutral face turned into a terrifying, toothy grin. “I won’t let you get away with insulting the leader of the Royal Guard like that! If you think my mouth is unpleasant now, just wait…”

 

Undyne leaned forward, and opened her mouth, sending a hot gust of halitosis directly into Burgerpants’ nostrils. Her thick, saliva-covered tongue danced across her rows of distressingly sharp, yellow teeth.

 

“So, you think my breath’s disgusting, huh? Well, it’ll be a lot worse when you’re inside my mouth!”

 

Undyne’s jaws snapped shut around the top of Burgerpants’ head. She skillfully avoided sinking her teeth into him.

 

Her long, smelly tongue ran over his face. Her lips sucked against his fur, pulling his head deeper into her maw. He flailed, terrified, but he was powerless against the mightier monster.

 

Undyne’s breath was gross from far away, nasty up close, and from the inside of her mouth, unspeakably repulsive. Burgerpants’ entire head was enveloped in Undyne’s maw now, and she didn’t seem intent to stop. He could feel her lips on his shoulders, as she started to gobble up his torso.

 

The inside of Undyne’s mouth was an absolute nightmare. There wasn’t a single shred of fresh air to speak of. Every breath meant a nostril full of Undyne’s foul fishy breath, fresh and direct from the source. It was hot too, absolutely sweltering. Sticky, smelly saliva coated Burgerpants face and soaked into his fur.

 

“Hey, I didn’t mean any of that!” Burgerpants said. “I was just kidding. Hehe, pretty funny, right? Can you let me go now?”

 

Undyne said nothing, because she couldn’t. She had a mouthful of monster preventing her from speaking. She was almost done with Burgerpants’ torso now, about two thirds of the way to swallowing him entirely.

 

“Come on, you’re not really going to eat me, right? Those steaks are pretty big, I bet you’re already full. If you swallow me, well, you’re definitely going to get a stomach ache. And you don’t want that, right?”

 

Undyne was still silent. Well, not entirely. She forced a burp up from her throat, one that rushed up into her mouth and hit Burgerpants square in the face like a punch.

 

Burgerpants pinched his nostrils shut, but he couldn’t avoid the smell, not when he was this close.

 

Undyne hoisted Burgerpants’ body up into the air, and aimed her mouth skyward, letting gravity assist her in devouring the rest of her meal.

 

Only Burgerpants’ legs were left unswallowed, sticking straight up from Undyne’s maw, kicking wildly about.

 

“Mettaton will probably be really mad if he heard you ate his favorite employee! He probably won’t let you eat here ever again.”

 

GULP

 

Undyne slurped down Burgerpants’ legs like a pair of oversized noodles. A second gulp sent his body down into her throat, where her esophagus dragged him down towards her stomach.

 

A circular bulge surged from Undyne’s throat, traveling downwards as Burgerpants did. With a third and final gulp, the bulge disappeared, and Burgerpants plummeted into Undyne’s stomach.

 

Burgerpants landed in a pool of simmering acids and half-digested food with a splash. Undyne’s gut digestive system was worse than her mouth in almost every conceivable way. It smelled worse, and was even more unpleasantly humid than her maw. It offended another one of Burgerpants’ senses too, one that had been mostly left alone until now: touch. He could feel the acids eating away at him. It wasn’t agonizing, just irritating, like he was being lowered into a bath of unpleasantly hot lemon juice.

 

Burgerpants couldn’t tell from the inside of his predator’s stomach, but he’d made Undyne’s gut absolutely huge. Undyne pulled up the bottom of her black tank-top, allowing her stomach room to surge forwards as her prey slid into it. It blew up like a blue birthday balloon, making her look like she was exceptionally pregnant, or like she’d just swallowed a beach ball. Her abs were stretched out over the bloated blue flesh, faded, but still visible.

 

Well, this is it. This is how I’m going to die. Somehow, I always knew it would end this way.

 

Undyne patted her gut proudly, forcing out a tremendous burp.

 

GrrrRrrrRrruuuRrrrrrrp

 

Spittle flew from Udyne’s mouth, splattering against the counter like raindrops on concrete. Undyne’s pats rattled her belly, making Burgerpants feel like he was on a rickety bridge, or in a car on a bumpy road.

 

“You were pretty good,” Undyne said, licking her lips. “You should’ve quit this job a while ago. You’re much better at being food than you are at serving it.”

 

Burgerpants whimpered. He could feel the slimy, fleshy walls of Undyne’s stomach closing in on him, constricting him. His body was softening from the acids, his legs now completely stripped of fur.

 

“I learned my lesson, I’ll never insult you again! I’ll give you as many free Glamburgers as you want! Alphys can have free toys for life! Please, I’ll do anything!”

 

Undyne let out another growing belch.

 

“Sorry, I can’t let anyone get away with insulting me. Otherwise, people might think I’m soft.”

 

Undyne smiled, stepping over the counter.

 

“Remember when you were saying that eating you would give me a stomachache? You couldn’t be more wrong. If anything, you’ve made me even hungrier. I don’t think you’re nearly enough to fill me up.”

 

Undyne dug around in Burgerpants’ workstation, taking out a stack of burger patties, and tossing them all onto the grill at once.

 

Sure, she figured that Mettaton would be mad at her for robbing him, but she did just eat one of his employees, so she figured she’d already committed the worse crime.

 

She tossed a couple of steaks onto the second grill, and while she waited for the meat to cook, she pilfered three Starfaits and poured them down her throat.

 

The ice cream landed in Burgerpants’ head, rapidly melting and dripping down his body. At least it provided a brief relief from the unrelenting heat of Undyne’s guts, although it did make his fur all sticky.

 

Even in the low light of Undyne’s stomach, he could make out the outline of a half-digested steak floating by him in the pool of acids, knowing that he would be next.

 

When the burgers were done, Undyne took them directly off the grill, and scooped them into her mouth, three at a time. A shower of meaty bits flew from her mouth as her teeth savagely tore into the patties. Chunks of torn-up meat pelted Burgerpants from above as they rained down onto him.

 

Undyne’s stomach acids rose until they reached his shoulders. Undyne devoured the steaks next, and her table manners were just as poor as before. A long trail of drool and meat juices slid down her neck, leaving her tank top absolutely soaked. Burgerpants was left swimming in a pool of corrosive acids and meat, before realizing that he was just meat to her too.

 

Undyne’s stomach got even larger. It was ovular instead of spherical, and it was beginning to sag under its own weight.

 

Burgerpants was afraid to look down, as he had a feeling that not much of his lower body remained. Her acids continued to climb, until his head was submerged as well.

 

As he sunk into the acids, he felt his face curl into his signature grimace for one final time.

 

All the meat, parfait, and squirming monsters in Undyne’s gut were soon churned up completely. They were just nutrients now, and fuel for her next heinous belch, which came fairly soon.

 

UUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU UUUUUUUUUURP

 

Undyne unleashed what was perhaps the most powerful burp of her entire life. The floor shook, the walls trembled, utensils and condiments fell from the nearby tables and shelves. Her burp could be heard by everyone at the resort, but fortunately, the smell didn’t travel near as far.

 

The smell was absolutely wretched though, like a pile of meat that’d been left out in the sun. She could detect a bit of Burgerpants’ scent underneath it all, which added an extra morbid touch to the already sickening cloud of beefy stink.

 

Sniff sniff

 

If Undyne had a nose, it would’ve wrinkled in disgust at her own unpleasant eruction.

 

“Maybe that guy was right, my burps are pretty gross,” she said, caressing her stomach, which was softer, but still slightly distended. “Well, I guess it’s too late now.“


End file.
